Namaku Tora!
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Tentang perasaan pewaris keluarga Igarashi. RnR?


Namaku Igarashi Tora, aku ketua OSIS di Miyabigaoka Gakuen. Aku orang kelas atas yang tak pernah mau berurusan sedikitpun dengan hal-hal remeh dari kelas bawah. Aku tak pantas berurusan dengan lalat-lalat macam mereka.

Mereka, yang selalu menatapku kagum, takut, dan tatapan lain. Mereka yang memandangku dari status yang kumiliki. Mereka yang menganggapku manusia sempurna dari kalangan atas. Bisa aku simpulkan, mereka benar-benar manusia bodoh.

Tentu saja aku selalu berperilaku sesuai dengan image yang melekat pada diriku. Tapi di luar itu, aku lebih suka bersenang-senang dengan sake dan wanita-wanita seksi. Hahaha~ kau mungkin akan jijik dan menganggapku seorang yang suka melakukan hal asusila. Aku tak sebobrok itu, kawan. Walau aku suka ditemani mereka, aku tak tertarik sedikitpun pada mereka. Tubuh-tubuh indah yang palsu, senyum-senyum yang palsu. Semuanya hanya kepalsuan yang memuakkan, mereka tak lebih dari lintah yang ingin mengambil sedikit dari hartaku.

Hartaku? Ya, hartaku. Aku bisa sedikit egois mengatakannya, karena ini memang hartaku, bukan orangtuaku. Aku anggota keluarga Igarashi yang merupakan salah satu yang terkaya di dunia.

Kekayaan? Bicara tentang hal itu aku jadi teringat seseorang.

Seorang wanita yang mampu membuatku tercengang, kagum dan tertarik untuk pertama kalinya. Aku sangat tertarik pada kepribadiannya yang meletup-letup seperti minyak panas.

Dia selalu tersenyum mendadak, berteriak mendadak, dan serba mendadak lainnya. Yang membuat jantungku mendadak berdetak lebih cepat pula.

Tak kusangkal, aku memang sangat tertarik pada wanita ini. Wanita yang berbeda dari lintah-lintah yang biasa mengelilingiku.

Dia seorang ketua OSIS juga, di sekolah Seika. Namun, tak banyak yang tahu bahwa dia bekerja sampingan sebagai seorang maid di café Maid Latte.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, saat anak buahku berurusan dengan anak Seika. Bodoh sekali dia, main catur saja sampai kalah. Dasar memalukan, selama ini dia membangga-banggakan gelarnya yang menjadi juara dunia catur hingga 4 kali, tapi dikalahkan dengan cepat oleh salah seorang anak Seika yang bernama… Siapa? U- apalah. Aku tak ingat.

Saat itu aku memasang wajah terbaikku dan memperlakukannya seperti seorang lady. Inilah kelebihanku, aku bisa dibilang munafik, hahaha. Dia kaget tentunya, hanya dia diam saja saat aku menawarinya untuk pindah ke Miyabigaoka, aku ingin mengetahui, dia tertarik atau tidak pada harta melimpah ini.

Aku sudah menawarinya beasiswa penuh, untuk adiknya juga. Aku sudah mengirimkan berbagai macam hadiah ke rumahnya. Semua itu kulakukan karena satu hal.

Jangan tuduh aku jatuh cinta, aku tak berurusan dengan hal konyol macam itu. Aku melakukannya karena tertarik, ya tertarik. Sampai mana dia bertahan dengan keadaannya. Aku ingin tahu.

Lalu, kusuruh anak buahku mencari info tentang dia. Dan, gotcha, aku mendapatkan salah satu rahasia besarnya, dia adalah seorang maid. Bagaimana jika anak-anak di Seika tahu, bahwa ketua mereka yang galak adalah seorang maid? Hahaha, aku sangat tertarik!

Hingga akhirnya suatu sore dia datang ke tempatku, aku cukup yakin dia menyampaikan niatnya untuk menerima tawaranku tersebut. Kusuruh anak buahku menyusun rencana agar dia terpaksa mengenakan pakaian maid.

Dan mereka melakukan tugasnya, pura-pura menumpahkan minuman ke tubuhnya. Setelah itu kusuruh dia mandi, dan kusuruh pula salah satu anak buahku mengambil bajunya dan menggantikannya dengan baju maid.

Seperti yang kuduga, dia kelabakan mencari bajunya, kukatakan saja mengenai baju di loker sebagai penggantinya. Dan kujahili dia sedikit, dengan memaksanya memakai baju itu sebelum aku selesai menghitung dari 10.

Dan dia pun keluar menggunakan baju itu. Tak kusangkal sama sekali, dia memang cocok mengenakannya. Benar-benar manis.

Hei, aku tak benar-benar berpikir begitu kan?

Kutunjukkan padanya foto dia dalam balutan pakaian maid, dia langsung kelabakan dan berusaha keluar. Percuma, aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku mengunci ruanganku.

Aku tawari dia uang, untuk mengetestnya lagi. Aku katakan mengenai hal yang kuketahui, bahwa wanita semuanya hanya tertarik pada harta saja. Dia segera memprotes.

Aku tak ambil pusing, aku ingin tahu seperti apa perlawanan gadis ini kalau terdesak. Segera aku tarik dan tindih dia. Seperti yang dilaporkan anak buahku, dia jado bela diri Aikido. Humph, baiklah, aku jago Judo. Bagaimana? Hahaha~

Dia mulai ceramah panjang lebar, mengataiku menyedihkan lah, apa lah, apa kau tak sadar posisimu, gadis?

Aku tak banyak memperdulikannya, wajahku segera mendekati wajahnya. Sedetik lagi bibirku bertemu dengannya, dia membisikkan sebuah nama, "U-sui…"

Dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah pintu ruanganku jebol, ditendang oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Dia tersenyum simpul dan segera menarik gadisku. Dengan congkak dia bilang bahwa dia bukan gadis yang bisa seenaknya aku sentuh.

Sial.

Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa dadaku terbakar hebat? Walau kutunjukkan wajah biasa, penuh seringaian, namun hatiku ngilu sekali melihat gadis itu pergi bersamanya.

Jangan pernah mau jadi aku, kawan. Walau harta kalian melimpah, tapi jika hati kalian sakit, tak ada artinya. Aku tak bisa mendapatkan gadis itu. Tak akan.

Misaki Ayuzawa, gadis yang penuh spontanitas itu, seperti 'ditandai' oleh pemuda pirang yang dia panggil Usui, seolah-olah Misaki miliknya saja! Huh.

Bisakah aku bertukar dengan Usui? Aku ingin sekali mendapatkan gadis itu, gadis yang selalu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

Yah, inilah aku, Igarashi Tora. Pewaris Igarashi Group. Ketua OSIS di Miyabigaoka. Seorang bangsawan kelas atas.

Dan, seseorang yang takkan pernah bisa mendapatkan gadis impiannya.

The end


End file.
